gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
New Space Age Highway Patrolman Gundam BLESS
New Space Age Highway Patrolman Gundam BLESS (新しい宇宙時代の高速道路警察ガンダムBLESS), also known as just Highway Patrolman Gundam BLESS is a new science-fiction and comedy animated television series in the long-running Gundam franchise by Sunrise. It aims to be a call-back towards 80's mecha and other earlier space anime, such as Heavy Metal L-Gaim and Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam, and as such features similar aesthetics and themes. Three months before the premiere of the anime series itself, a pilot manga titled Bless: The Seacress, ''detailing the maiden voyage of the titular cruiser, was released. Story The year is ''Space Age 0052, a mere twenty years after the failure of the first intended Interplanetary Transport Network. The tragedy that occured during the construction of said network has pushed the progress of space travel back, but the world is yet again ready for the second attempt at creating the network, which will allow safe and efficient travel from the Earth to even Jupiter, creating once and for all a "space highway" that will connect everyone using the advanced CRESS technology, a field of physics dubbed the 'photon dive science' which was founded more than 50 years ago. Gekijo Guingue, a young boy of only nine years old, watches as his father leaves Earth on the space cruiser, the Seacress, to contribute in the construction of the second Interplanetary Transport Network (ITN). We move forward ten years later, and it is now S.A. 0062... In space, there is news of an infamous pirate group "VOYNICH-CLASS", which started appearing two years ago. They continue to harass and obstruct the construction of the ITN, and is only barely repelled by standard Earth military forces, as they have come to possess the Seacress-class vessel, the Hemlock, as well as customized mobile-suits outfitted with CRESS technology. Their objective seems to be holding the ITN as leverage to exchange for the original copy of the "Voynich Manuscript", an old yet priceless manuscript of unknown origins owned by one of the backers of the ITN project, the European-based Murdoc Franz Banking Company. In retaliation, the Banking Company in collaboration with the military-found mobile suit manufacturer GUN-D Corporation sends out the sixth and newest Seacress-class vessel, the newly-completed Burningbush, as well as a special asortment of crew hired from the private military contractor "Sea Devils", as well as other sources. Their objective is the safeguarding of the space highway under construction, as well as the subduing of the pirates. Enter the now 19 years old Gekijo, now having made a name for himself as a bright, and upcoming CRESS sport rig pilot. With unknown intentions, he decides then to join the Burningbush...?! Characters GUN-D Corporation SMC Burningbush "Sea Devils Corps." *Gekijo Guingue *Levin Armeray *Spence Crown *Harms Way *Jo Roberts *Tekkou Izumo VOYNICH-CLASS *Captain Franky *Bloody Mary Mechanics GUN-D Corporation SMC Burningbush "Sea Devils Corps." *TTIC-081 Accordio *TTIC-090 Spine *TTIC-090L Spine (Levin Custom) *GUMD-3R Gund-IS Stormray *GUMD-5T Gund-ER Caligula *GS/ASB-1GB Gund-AM Bless VOYNICH-CLASS *TRIM-TT Humpty Trumpty *UNC-087 Kowloon Opening, Endings and Insert Songs Openings: *''Highway Patrolman by Home Made Kazoku *''Ganymede Reprise Ver. ''by The Frank Brothers '''Endings:' *''Glory Dreamers'' by Home Made Kazoku *''MISS COMMUNICATION'' by Pop☆Girls Inserts: *''Starway by Nth Episodes *Patrol 01 : Midnight Mile *Patrol 02 : Quest of Honor *Patrol 03 : Highway Patrolman *Patrol 04 : Darkness of Space Trivia *The anime contains references to the Bruce Springsteen song, "Highway Patrolman", as it not only features the song name in the title and as the name of the first opening, but there are characters in the anime named ''Jo Roberts and Franky. *According to the interviewed panel members, the long title was a deliberate choice. Category:Stories